Harry Potter and the Care of Magical Creatures
by High Sage Kahlen
Summary: While Hagrid is away recruiting giants, harry and his friends are being taught by a new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Can they survive the tyrrany of Umbrige, the threat of Voldemort, and the perils of... Fairies? And just who is the Professor's research assistant?
1. Chapter 1

The air cracked, as sharp and as harsh as a gunshot, as a tall man wearing robes suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. The noise awoke a bum huddled in the door frame of one of the houses, and as he looked at the older man, so old that he had a full, white beard, the man's eyes twinkled as he smiled, nodding his head in greeting. The bum, clearly startled by the sound of a gun and this old man, pushed himself up and began walking as quickly as possible away from the scene, carrying with him his over coat.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore, headmaster of the most prestigious school of magic in the British Isles, took a piece of paper from his pocket and consulted the street sign at the end of the road, then with the house numbers. A grandfatherly smile emerged underneath his beard as he picked out the particular house and walked over to it, commenting, in his mind at least, that his pupil had done well ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts, if the well-kept lawn and garden were any clues to go on. He slowed his pace as he walked up the sidewalk, right next to the property. There were toadstools growing in a nearly exact circle around the house.

Reaching out slightly, he felt a small, almost insignificant difference in the air immediately over the toadstools, as well as the barest traces of resistance. He stepped over the toadstools and continued walking, thinking that it was just probably a barrier spell meant to keep out things like sparrows, mice, gnomes, and other such pests.

The elderly wizard continued his walk up to the porch of the house and rang the doorbell, chuckling at the pure inventiveness of the muggles, to devise a system to alert you to a guests presence. There was a bit of shuffling heard inside, as well as a woman's voice telling someone to go get the door. The lock clicked and the dead-vault slid into the door just seconds before it opened a bit, revealing the left side of a teenage boys face. The blue-green colored iris locked onto Dumbledore's own blue ones.

"How can I help you sir?" He asked in a decidedly Mid-western American accent, reaching for something just outside the Headmasters field of vision.

Albus' smile widened even more, if it were possible, and spoke calmly to the young boy, acting with the confidence of a man who was exactly where he needed to be. "I am here to speak with Miss Violet Danergie, on matters relating purely to business." As an afterthought, he mentioned his name to the boy.

The door closed and there was more talking, the boy talking and then the woman telling him to open the door and show in the Headmaster. The door opened fully and the boy extended a hand inwards towards the front parlor. "Come in Professor." He said, giving a smile, the right side of his mouth slightly higher. Dumbledore continued his way into the house, allowing the young man to lock the door behind him.

As Albus walked into the parlor, he saw a middle-aged woman in dress pants, a white dress shirt and a vest, sitting in a comfy plush sofa, looking at a clover through a magnifying glass.

"Ah, Professor!" She said, delicatly putting the clover and glass aside and standing up to hug the aged man. After they had embraced, she extended her hand to a chair to her right. "Please... sit and rest yourself." She said, giving him a warm smile before looking at the teenage boy, no doubt her assistant. "I trust Americans know how to brew tea?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"The same way, only different." The teen said, grinning as well, an inside joke having just passed between the two of them. The teen went further into the house, no doubt going to the kitchen to brew some tea.

"I must say, things have looked up for you." Albus said as Violet sat back down, picking the clover back up and placing it in a nearby vase. "A wonderful home, and a research assistant to help you investigate your theories." He said, trying to approach the subject with some class.

Violet sighed as she leaned back in the chair, looking at Albus with tired eyes. "Please, Professor... don't bring up my treatise on the theoretical nature of magic. I already receive many insults daily from notable aldermen claiming that I had no right to challenge three hundred years of theory and magical law."

"Yes but-"

I realize that you are a good man, I really do, but I am almost at my wits end about the treatise and-"

"If you would allow me to finish." Albus said calmingly, his eyes projecting a soothing atmosphere, the kind that you would find when the day was overcast and the wind blew just right, sending little shivers of delight down your spine.

Violet took a deep breath, longing for the pine forests of Hogwarts, the place where she felt most like herself. "Yes of course, continue professor."

"As you may know, I have been saying some things that the Ministry has taken offense to." Albus said, the twinkle in his eye fading a bit, alluding to the dark times that had befallen the magical world.

"I must admit that I haven't kept up to date with the latest news, but this does concern the... incident at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, yes?"

Albus nodded almost gravely before continuing his story. "The Ministry is trying to discredit me and Potter. In fact, they are trying to put a Ministry loyal teacher in the Defense post."

"But the ministry has no such authority." Violet said, raising herself up, her eyebrows creasing in thought. "It seems as if they wanted to attack... you, and they are willing to use the school to do it." She finished slowly, realizing that Hogwarts would be a target for the Dark Lord if Albus weren't there. "What are you going to do, Professor?" Violet asked, her eyes inquisitive, knowing that the elderly wizard was always up to something.

Albus smiled slyly as the teen came back into the room, holding two tea cups in a tray. Albus accepted one of them with a smile as Violet took hold of the other one. The boy nodded and went over to the other end of the room where he began sorting various notes and illustrations. Albus kept one eye on him as he spoke to Violet in a soft voice. "The old group is getting back together. I was hoping that you would join, but that isn't the only reason why I am here."

Violet gagged on her tea as she heard those words. She wasn't part of the Order back in the day, however she was always told these amazing stories about Albus and his elite team fighting the forces of the Dark Lord. "Well, I... normally I would be honored but... I..." She looked back at her young companion as the sentence drifted off. The boy in particular spared only a sidelong glance and shrugged, almost is if he was a deciding factor in this discussion. "I'll think about it, Sir. But I make no promises."

The elderly gentleman simply raised an eyebrow at this exchange and smiled gently. "That is of no matter, Miss Danergie. I would however offer you another position, one that would allow you to, perhaps, regain some authority in the magical community."

"I doubt anyone in the magical world would like to see me Albus." Violet said, placing her tea cup down on the coffee table, settling back into her armchair like she was tired. "They might lynch me the next time I try to do a book signing in Diagon Alley." She smiled weakly as she held out her hand at the tea the headmaster was drinking. "We've had to start growing our own tea leaves, now that some of my more outspoken critics have started targeting Caleb." She said.

Caleb, the young research assistant laughed at the other end of the room. "As soon as they found out that I was an American, they shoved right off."

Albus gave a small chuckle at the American's dark humor before returning his gaze to the young woman in front of him. "Be that as it may, my dear Violet, I still need a care of magical creatures professor this year." Albus remarked, earning a stunned look from the woman across from him.

"Magical creatures? But Albus, I hardly know a thing about magical creature-" She began before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Didn't your treatise have an entire section on the cause and effect of animals on the nature of magic?"

"Well yes, but..."

"And you had in-depth studies of several creatures, even creatures that you 'discovered' in your journeys?" The wizened Professor asked, sitting back in the comfy chair, pleased with himself.

"Only as a side effect of my new view on the complexity of magical..." Violet sighed as she realized that at this point the conversation was moot. The Headmaster had won this round.

"Then I assume that you will be there for the new term?" Albus said, smiling his grandfatherly smile, almost as if he were painting it as her choice.

She hesitated, looking at Caleb again before looking back at Albus. "I get to bring the boy with me. No questions asked." She insisted, her eyes daring him to say no.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." The grey-bearded man said as he rose from his chair and shook her hand. "The first day of term is September the first. I look forward to seeing you both there." He said, nodding his head.

Caleb got up and showed the headmaster the way out. The duo paused at the front door, where Dumbldore noticed a rifle in the corner, right next to the door frame. "Am I assuming right that you would have shot me, my dear boy?" He chuckled, the twinkle in his eye brighter than ever.

"Still might sir." Caleb said, his smile turned up in a smirk. "Just be sure not to ring the doorbell again." The youth then closed the door, leaving Albus to ponder the meaning of his words.

* * *

 **Whoo. That was a ride!**

 **Please P.M. me with critisism, I require it to become a better writer, I use the flames to heat my house, etc. I welcome you all to read my story. As you can see from the description above, this is a Harry Potter and Spiderwick Chronicles crossover, with some Fablehaven, Once Upon a Time, and Sorcerer's Apprentice mixed in. Please leave reviews, and be patient, it takes me a while to write all this stuff down.**

 **Reviewer Challenge: What is the relationship between Violet and Caleb? Quess right and you will recieve my full first chapter of Adopted Alaskan American (When my lazy ass can finally write it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet jerked awake as she felt the muggle contraption jostle. She looked over to Caleb, only to see that he was very nonchalant about this. "What in Merlin's pants did we run over?" She asked, obviously very disturbed.

"Come on Vi, the ground isn't exactly level." He said, keeping his eye on the road. He reached over for a drink of his muggle fizzy water, named after a very aggressive flower spirit. "Besides, I think that we're close." Caleb said, reaching over and turning a nob, only for static to spew forth from the console. "Radio shorted a few minutes back."

"Of course, silly boy. Magic, or at least, the kind we use, short out most of your muggle contraptions. I am half surprised that this death trap hasn't stopped moving." Violet said before rearranging herself on the uncomfortable seat, blinking her eyes wearily. She looked over and saw the castle, barely illuminated in the light, disfigured due to the glass window in front of her. "You do know that the castle is over there, right?"

Caleb slowed down the truck before looking over to the passenger side window, eyes scanning the horizon. He blinked and looked again. "Let me guess, there is some kind of 'muggle shall not see me unless he be worthy' Glamour spell?"

"That's just about correct." Violet said, really far too tired to give a lecture on how the muggle repelling charm actually worked.

"Huh." Caleb said, mildly impressed before reaching down into a satchel by his right foot, taking out a custom made spectacle, except with glass being replaced by a river stone with a smooth hole in it. He put it on before looking out the window. Caleb's left eye went as wide as a saucer, his mouth moving to form silent words. "That, is an impressive Glamour."

"Yes she is." Vi agreed, smiling at her Alma Mater, her beloved home away from home. She remembered all of the fun times she had, studying, talking with friends, spectating the quiddich games.

"Want a trip down memory lane, my lady?" Caleb asked, knowing from experience that one could spend hours looking at things that held sentimental value. He took a small look back at the bed of the truck as Violet said to drive, remembering the precious few possessions of his old life. He faced forwards again and started the engine, taking a bit longer for it to turn over.

He eased into a turn, heading towards the castle, taking care to see it through the stone, rather than his eye. He drove for a good thirty minutes, dodging trees and large puddles, before he pulled into a large meadow, bordering a huge, very suspicious looking forest. He put the truck in park and threw on the emergency brake before looking over at Violet. "Welcome home ma'am." He said before opening the door and getting out of the cab, stumbling slightly, before stretching.

Violet chuckled at her young companion before looking back at the castle, wondering if all the gossip of the recent years were true, and thinking about the boy who had been through so much, and thinking that if circumstances were different, he could have been so much like Caleb.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. He stepped down onto the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of "Firs' years over here... firs' years..."

But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, that of a young woman stood out. "First years! First years please line up over here!"

Harry looked, stunned that instead of Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper that he had come to call friend, a well dressed woman moved about the approaching first years, guiding them to the boats that would take them across the lake to the Castle. Harry pushed forwards, until he got within three feet of her, then he called out. "Pardon me miss," He said, not wanting to insult her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Hmm?" She said, twirling round, her cloak whipping, showing off her decidedly muggle attire, that of a carefully tailored dress shirt, vest, and trousers, her eyes blinking when she saw the scar barely hidden by Harry's bangs. "Professor Hagrid is currently on a personal holiday, something about family matters." She said dismissively, putting out a hand to gesture to the carriages. "But you, Mr. Potter, need to get to the Castle.

Harry made to ask another question, but she waved him off, turning her attention back to the first years, a few of them having decided to join the crowd heading for the carriages. "All first years! Down here please!"

Harry looked at her, feeling troubled for his first real friend. He turned around to face the carriages, then did a double take. In front of him were what could only be described as horses, skeletal, leathery horses that stared with pupil-less eyes. Why were they here? It was a matter of fact that Hogwarts Carriages could pull themselves.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, stumbling over to him. "Bloody crowded that train is-"

"What do you suppose those things are?" He asked, nodding towards the creature.

"What things?" He asked as Hermione strolled up, followed closely by Ginny.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked the boys, looking in the general direction Harry looked, eyes completely bypassing the winged horses.

"I think Harry is being funny." Ron said, adjusting his grip on Pig's cage.

"No I am not," Harry insisted pointing at the creatures. "They're right there, what's the word? Hitched! Hitched up to the carriages!"

"Harry, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked, looking between the carriage and her friend, concerned for him.

"It's alright," Said a sing-songy voice from within the carriages. "I can see them too, your just as sane as I am."

As Harry climbed into the carriage with his friends, a polite nod of greeting to that strange Lovegood girl, he couldn't help but feel that her comment was not the least bit assuring. He kept a close eye on the horses as the trotted up the path to the castle, going through the gates and stopping in front of the doors to the entrance hall. He was only distracted when he entered the Great Hall, tables laden with plates, and the endless stream of students sitting down at their tables.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome Professor Violet Dangerie, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The most esteemed Headmaster announced to his pupils, to the applause of many, especially those eager to see Hagrid no longer teaching this year. Harry, Ron, and a very shy Hermione only applauded politely, lamenting over the absence of their favorite professor.

"In other news-" Albus was interrupted by a little *Cough-cough*, from the end of the staff table. Delores stood up, much to the shock of all the students, especially the staff. Dumbledore politely stood back to allow her to address the entire population of the school. "How lovely it is to see all your bright, smiling, faces looking up at me."

Within minutes of her speech, peoples attention wavered, and by the time five minutes had rolled around the only people still following the bright pink toad was Hermione and the rest of the school staff, who all shared identical looks of outrage and scandal. A side door opening up to the side stopped the flow of words from Umbridge's mouth, and the rest of the school population looked as well at the young man, boy really, that walked in. He hustled over to the staff table, stopping at Professor Dangerie's seat. A few whispered words were shared before she got up, muttering apologies to the headmaster, before departing with the young man back through the side door. Delores looked shocked only for a moment more before continuing her tirade, even as the whole school though and wondered, what were the two of them doing?

Violet finished the incantation on the barrier, shoring it up in case of emergencies. She took a breath and looked at her companion, putting the finishing touches on their outdoor classroom, camp, and menagerie. She loved the way he did such thing with ease, the way he opened her eyes to new and interesting ways to look at magic.

"Sorry to pull you away from your dinner." Caleb said, forgetting the colloquial for the evening meal. "But I feel that with your government sniffing around, it would appear safer for you to do magic rather than myself." He shrugged, glancing only barely at those books and manuscripts that he so often puroused. Books he promised to one day share with her.

"It's alright Caleb." Violet said, smiling slightly. "I might have hexed that woman if I heard any more of her drivel. I mean the nerve of-"

"The nerve of what woman? What did she say?"

"She was saying that progress, for the sake of progress must be discouraged." Violet almost spat out. "She is basically saying that the ministry wants to control Hogwarts. We have to-"

"Atch! Now is the time to rest and reflect. We can worry about the spy tomorrow." The thoroughly unique muggle said, walking into the tent that housed their belongings, ready to get a good nights sleep.

 **A/N: Whoo. Now that was a good one, in my humble opinion.**

 **First off, I would like to say, Hi everybody! Sorry to take so long, but I was without inspiration for weeks, and by the time my muse had decided to sing, I was sadly cut off from any way to write.**

 **Second off, the main reason I couldn't update until now was because I was trapped within the very bowels of the Air Force's Basic Military Training. But now I am an Airman in the world's greatest Air Force. So they say.**

 **But who cares, now I can do the real important things, like completely butchering Mrs. Rowling's work, and using it to make this mishmash of creativity. Please continue sending your love and support, since I will be writing on a semi-permanent basis. (As long as I pass my PCs.)**

 **Shoutouts to my adoring fans, The Raven and Her Writing desk, lagoon childe, Bluestorm28, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, godcrusher123, and finally gwencarson126 for their commitment and support for this story.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Eoin Twomey, whose constant encouragement inspired me keep up the good work.**


End file.
